


Sleepy Heaven

by Cluckster



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluckster/pseuds/Cluckster
Summary: Waking up in heaven
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Sleepy Heaven

Light filtered through the thin curtain of her shutter windows, casting the room in a pink glow that made reality seem inconsequential. Her large white comforter acted as mountains above them, not letting him see the room clearly. It was a cold morning outside, he could tell by the foggy windows, but he felt completely warm with her in his arms. Her golden hair spilled in ringlets around his chest and her back. She was still deep asleep, not a care in the world. 

Life outside of this bed offered nothing but problems and responsibilities. A world where they weren’t meant to be who they were. Uniforms and appearances. Kunzite closed his eyes and ignored everything outside of this bed. 

It was almost afternoon when she stirred. Her low moan arousing him from his light sleep. 

“Go back to sleep” he murmured as he kissed the top of her head.

“Mm… ‘s not morning” she grumbled into his chest as she placed her own light kisses. 

“Who cares? It’s our day off.” 

He felt her smile and gave one in return when she draped her leg over his, increasing their proximity. 

“Day off or not, I need sustenance,” she said. 

“I should get a maid.” 

“You always hated people waiting on you.”

“If someone were waiting on me, I wouldn’t need to get up from this bed.” 

She gave a small chuckle and raised her chin to rest on his chest. 

“You’re hungry too. You’re usually on your third cup of coffee by now.” 

“Coffee’s to keep me focused” he pulled her closer. “I don’t need help focusing on you.” 

She brings her hand to stroke his light stubble and traces a finger against his lips. He kisses her fingers and they stay in the warm embrace. He stares and every inch of her face, memorizing every feature, and wishing they’d never have to leave. 

She avoids his eyes but it doesn’t bother him. She loved attention but when it came to him, she had a hard time looking directly at him. 

_”You’re so intense,”_ she once told him. He thought it had something to do with her Sight. He knew she saw the bonds people shared and more than once wondered what she saw when she looked at theirs. 

“I love you” he whispered. 

She met his eyes then. Kunzite also thought she didn’t always look directly into his eyes because the full brunt of her loving gaze was not meant for mortals. It was a good thing he wasn’t exactly mortal anymore. Still, it did the trick in disheveling him. 

“And I love you” she said with conviction. 

He kissed her slow. Deep. With more emotion than most people thought him capable of. 

He wished they never had to leave their heaven but she was hungry and he’d be damned if his love would suffer because of him. So he got up to face the world outside of this bed to make her breakfast. He was surprised when he felt her hand slip inside of his. He looked down at her and realized heaven wasn’t inside the bed, it was wherever she was.


End file.
